Daddy Issues
by RussianRifle97
Summary: Life for young Rose Sweet is not easy. Afflicted with esotropia and growing up without her biological father, she is the perfect target for ridicule and bullying. Luckily, with the help of Mana Springs and her family of four, it all seems manageable... it SEEMS manageable...
1. Chapter 1: Growing Up In Ponyville

_**Author's Note: Recently, I have been writing a one-off Anthro clopfic, and I find that to write from an Anthropomorphic view is not only easier (replacing hand with hoof, and everybody with everpony can get mundane and easy to forget) but is also more enjoyable as I can write more effectively with descriptions. If you have any issues with this... sorry. (Also, any ages have been converted from pony to human, i.e. fillies and colts are classed at 6 - 10, adolescents 11 - 18 and adults are above 18 etcetera). I hope you enjoy this new fic.**_

**I pulled up my desk chair, brushing off the little pins placed their by the totally funny little boy that put them there, and sat down. I pulled my workbook out of my satchel and placed it on the table, along with my notepad that I used for drawing when Ms. Cherilee was being plain monotonous. "Okay, Class!", Ms. Cherilee entered the classroom wearing a reddish-pink t-shirt, loose black jeans and her hair was hung up in a ponytail, "Today we're doing cards for Father's Day!". The classroom cheered approvingly, and now that I had a dad I could to! I opened up my desk and took out my stationary, eager to make the best card ever for Mana, "But Ms. Cherilee! What about the children who don't have dads? Isn't it a little pointless for them to make cards?". I could tell by her nasally voice that Diamond Tiara was shooting a passive aggressive comment at me. Silver Spoon was sat next to her snickering annoyingly, before raising a fist to her mouth, faking a cough, "*cough* Rose *cough*". The entire class laughed while Ms. Cherilee scowled, "That's enough, Class. Diamond Tiara, I'd rather you keep your offensive opinions to yourself, even those without fathers can still make cards for other father figures". I sank low, my cheeks red with embarassment, "Anyway, as I was saying: We will be making Father's Day cards for fathers and father **_**figures**_**. We will do this until recess, in which you can either stay and make your card, or go out and play. You may start now, but...", she looked at me, "Rose, can I see you outside?". I looked at the floor, "Um, okay", I stood up and walked to Ms. Cherilee, trying my hardest not to make eye contact with anyone. I left the classroom along aside Ms. Cherilee, "What do you need me for, Miss?". Ms. Cherilee went on her knees to speak to me at the same height, "I'm sorry about the bullying, I promise I've tried my hardest to change the ways of punishments and anti-bullying. But, there are unjust reasons as to why we can't do much to them, especially Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon". I curled my fists, "But why? They're awful! All they do is pick on me! And the class does to! I can't help having esytopya!", Ms. Cherilee held my hand comfortingly, "I know, Rose, I do. But the thing is...", Ms. Cherilee brought her voice down to a whisper, "The reason we can't suspend or expell Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon is because their parents are rich". I whispered, even though I wasn't sure why we had to, "Why does being rich change the rules?". Ms. Cherilee scowled a bit, "Because if we expell or punish Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon, then their **_**parents **_**look bad. And if their parents think that their image is being affected they pull the child out of the school, meaning the schools funding goes down and we get**

**backlashed by other rich people, meaning our school looks bad, we lose money, meaning the school eventually gets shut down. Its unfair and I hate it, as I detest bullying, but its the way the world works unfortunately. I'll sit you next to me for today, does that sound good?". I nodded, still quite angry at the fact that money makes you untouchable, "Yes, please". Ms. Cherilee opened the classroom door and let me into the classroom that was deadly silent. Ms. Cherilee entered the room, "Class? What are you up to?", of course Diamond Tiara was the first to speak up, "Nothing, Ms. Cherilee, we're just working really hard!". I slowly walked to my desk, a sinking feeling in my stomach. I reached my desk and checked for vandalism or graffiti, luckily none was present. I put my stationary and books into my satchel, someone had scrawled something into my desk. The writing was scratched into the wood with something sharp, it was barely eligible but I knew what it said: D-E-R-P-Y. The class burst into uproariously laughter as I read it, "Class! Settle down or no recess!", Ms. Cherilee's threat had little effect. I stared at the crude lettering blankly... why did they have to be so horrible? "CLASS! SILENCE NOW!", the class quickly shut up and looked down and away from Ms. Cherilee. She walked over to me, "What's happened, Rose?", she caught sight of the letters, "Who wrote this? This is bullying and vandalism!". No one confessed, "Tell me now, or the head teacher is getting involved!". Silence. I quietly shuffled to Ms. Cherilee's desk, keeping my eyes on the floor. I was almost there when someone stuck their foot out and tripped me over, causing me to fall to the floor. I landed on the floor with a thud, it didn't hurt but the embarassment was so much worse as the class burst into laughter again, "Her eyes are so messed up she can't even see where she's going!". I crossed my arms and buried my head in them, wanting the floor to swallow me up and take me away from all the bullies.**

**I quickly coloured in the last of Mana's clothing and set my crayons down, making sure to keep my eyes from wandering to the classroom. I was working on Ms. Cherilee's desk, facing away from the rest of the classroom, while Ms. Cherilee sat in her chair in front of me. I looked up and whispered, "I'm done, Ms. Cherilee", she smiled and nodded, "Good girl, Rose. May I see it?". She took it from my hands and looked it over, before smiling and letting out a quiet 'Aww'. Ms. Cherilee handed it back to me, "Good job, Rose! Mana is gonna love it, it's so sweet!", I blushed and smiled proudly, "Thank you, Ms. Cherilee. I worked hard on it". The classroom door swung open and in came the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they looked exhausted and covered in dirt. "Girls! Where have you been? You're two hours late!", the CMC nodded, still trying to catch their breath, "Sorry... we're... late... Ms. Cherilee". Apple Bloom inhaled deeply and sighed, "We were late because Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell an' ah were tryin' to get our 'botanist' cutie marks before school started. But we were attacked by a herd o' bees while in th' meadows and we had t' hide in a ditch". Ms. Cherilee sighed, "Fine, fine, just sit down and start**

**working on Father's Day cards". The CMC went to their desks and started working, still caked in dirt and breathing heavily. The class started talking again with occassional bursts of laughter. "Hey, Rose! Can ah see yer Fath'rs Day card?", I looked up at Ms. Cherilee, she nodded, allowing me to go show her, "Coming, Apple Bloom!". I stood up and went to speak with my only three friends, "Hi, Girls", the CMC greeted me warmly. Apple Bloom looked at my card, as did Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, "Aww! Thats so sweet, Rose!". I smiled proudly, "Thanks, Sweetie Belle!", Scootaloo pointed to Mana, "Is that Mana?". I nodded, "Yep! He's my dad now!". I heard a pretentious laugh come from Diamond Tiara, "Mana Springs isn't your dad, Rose! Your dad left! I heard it from my Mom and Dad!". I flared my short wings out, "He is my dad! He adopted me as his daughter!", Diamond Tiara laughed derisively, "That doesn't mean he's your dad! Who'd want to be **_**your **_**dad if your real dad didn't want you?". Ms. Cherilee stormed over, "Thats enough, Diamond Tiara! Now sit down and be quiet or else you'll be taken to the head teacher!", Diamond Tiara made a snobby 'hmph' noise and sat down. I looked down at the card in my hands, "Mana... **_**is **_**my dad".**

**I sat on the fence outside Ponyville Elementary, waiting for Mom to pick me up. I looked around but I couldn't find her, where could she be? I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder... it was Ms. Cherilee. I smiled weakly, "Hey, Ms. Cherilee", she regarded me with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry you've had a bad day, Rosie. Here, I found this and I thought you would like it". In her hand was a small wristband that was the same colour as her reddish-pink t-shirt, "You may be too young to know what it is but it's called a "Botanist's Band". I completely forgot I had it until the Cutie Mark Crusaders stumbled in after their Botanist escapade", I took it and put it on my wrist, it looked nice! "It was given to me when I was working in the Ponyville Botany Centre, its gone now but the wristband is made entirely from rose flower, apart from some weird stuff that they put in it to make it tough. Smell it, it is permanently imbued with the smell of rose". I sniffed it lightly, it did smell of rose, "Thanks, Ms. Cherilee! It's really cool!". Ms. Cherilee smiled, "No problem, Rose. Oh, I think your mother is here", I looked around and saw my mother and her boyfriend running to the school gates. They both looked a bit rough but they seemed very happy, "Sorry, Rose, your Mom and I were... heh, um, a bit busy". My Mom blushed and giggled, I didn't get the joke. I looked up at Ms. Cherilee for guidance, but she just had a disgusted look on her face, "Well I think it would be better for Rose if you didn't "get busy" when she was to be picked up from school". Mom and her boyfriend looked a bit ashamed but they were still upbeat, "Come on, Rosie, lets get you home!", her boyfriend offered me his hand. I didn't take it, "Don't call me Rosie, Frost", my Mom's boyfriend was a pegasus called Frost Storm and I hated him. He was always criticising my father and trying to replace him but I didn't let him. Frost took his hand back and nodded, "Okay, Rose. Let's go home then, love", he looked at my Mom and smiled, before giving her a kiss on the lips, making a bitter anger stir within me. Mom returned the kiss, before nodding to Ms. Cherilee, "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Cherilee". Ms. Cherilee looked at her funny, "Yeah, no problem. Bye, Rose". I waved at her as I walked away, "Bye, Ms. Cherilee!".**

**I tossed my satchel on my bed, before laying on my back and staring up at the ceiling, (_Come on, Rose. Just one hour of putting up with Frost then its just you and your new dad_). I motivated myself mentally, before getting up and taking the Fathers Day card out of my bag. Mana is gonna love it, I just know he will! I even drew a Tonberry which was unbelievably hard to draw but I managed it, along with a few other characters as a reference to our favourite video games! "Rose? Rose, can I talk to you?", Frost knocked on my door a few times before slowly entering, "Hey, Rose". I glared at him, "What do you want?", Frost lifted his hands up as if to say _Okay, okay_. He made me sick! I hated him! "Nothing, I just want to talk to you, daughter to stepfather", I clenched my fists, "_YOU _are not my stepfather! Even if you marry my Mom, I won't call you dad!". Frost sat down on my bed and tried to hug me, but I back away, still staring daggers at him, "Rose, I know I'm not your real dad, but your real dad is not as good as you say he is. He walked out on your mother and you when you were a baby, thats why I'm here to be a dad for you". I stomped my foot, "You're not my dad, Frost! You will never be anything to me! Mana said he'll be my dad so I don't need you! You're only here because Mom likes you, _I _don't and neither does Mana! Candy and Parasol don't like you either!", Frost's body dropped, "Come on, Rose, don't be like that. I just want to be there for you because I care about you and your Mom. I'm not here for Mana, Candy and Parasol to like me because, if I'm honest, their opinions are useless for me". Anger welled up inside me, it made my body shake, "Don't you _ever _talk about my family that way! I love them and they love me, just as much as they loved my Dad! My _real _dad, not you!". Frost stood up, "Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just tell me, why do you hate me so much? I try my best to make you happy", I stood up and crossed my arms, showing him that I'm not one to mess with, "Many reasons. Firstly, all you and Mom do is hug and kiss and be soppy, it embarasses me in front of my friends, (I still remember the time he kissed my Mom in front of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who also regarded him in disgust). Secondly, at night all I hear is weird bumping noises from Mom's room and sometimes downstairs, so knock it off! (He blushed intensely at this point. I have no idea why) And thirdly... you're not my dad and you never, _ever _will be. There are your reasons, Frost, now get out of my room!". Frost left silently, his face ashen. I picked the Father's Day card back up and dusted it off, it had to be perfect for Mana so I slid it under my pillow for safety. Happy with it's protection, I picked up my beloved PSP (that Mana had bought me last year) and played some _Silent Hill: Origins_. I turned my PSP on, savouring the sweet moment when it made the "_NNNNNYYYYUUUMMMM_" noise that sounded so welcoming**

**, before crossing the XMB until I reached "Games". I was about to start the game when my door opened again, this time it was Mom, "Rose Sweet! What on Earth do you think you're doing?". My heart pounded, my palms moistened with sweat, "P-Playing my P-P-PSP, Mom. I-I'm not doing a-anything wrong!". Mom snatched my PSP off me, "Not that! What did you say to Frost a few minutes ago?", (that little snitch!), "Nothing, he kept trying to replace Dad but I told him that I don't want him to be my dad!". Mom squeezed the bridge of her nose with her middle finger and thumb, "Okay, this whole 'Father' thing is getting out of control. Rose, I know you miss Crimson, er, your dad, but he is not coming back! He's living with his new girlfriend and her daughter who he has adopted as his own". Dad... adopted another daughter? **_**"Who'd want to be YOUR dad if your real dad left you?"**_**, Diamond Tiara's words rang in my mind... Dad didn't love me... My eyes began stinging with tears, "Oh, Rose, honey. I-I didn't mean for you to be upset, but... you have to forget about him. Frost does want to be your dad and care for you because he **_**does **_**care. Mana says he can be your dad but he and Candy have said they're thinking of adopting soon, so you may be brushed to the sidelines", Mom placed a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off, "Just leave me alone...". Mom sat down next to me and hugged me, "I said leave me alone!", I pushed her off and backed away, "Rose, what's wrong?". I wiped my eyes quickly, "What do **_**you**_ **think? Dad adopted another daughter! If he loved me he would of stayed with me!". Mom shook her head, "Nonono, honey, thats not the reason he left! You're too young to understand but he loved you so much! In fact it was kind of the reason we broke up!", I looked away, tears rolling down my eyes, "Just go away, Mom. I want to be alone". Mom stood up and turned around, "I'll tell you when Mana gets here, just... don't be mad, okay?". I didn't respond, leaving a heavy silence until Mom gave up and left the room, leaving me alone. Dad adopted another child... Did he even love me to begin with? (Well who cares if he did? I don't need a dad!). I punched the wooden board at the end of my bed in anger, it splintered and creaked loudly. My anger remained, if Dad didn't love me, who would? Did Mom even love me? Did Candy? Parasol? Did Mana..? I punched the wooden board again, it dented and cracked, one more hit and it would break. I lifted my fist to punch it... what was the point? Destroying wood wouldn't change anything... Dad didn't love me regardless of my anger... I collapsed into the bed and sobbed, the tears soaking my blanket. **


	2. Chapter 2: Father Figures

**Three... two... one! The clock turned 5pm, meaning Mana would be here soon! I sat up, wiping any tear residue off of my face, and opened my bedroom door. About a second later I heard a knock at the door, Mana! I ran downstairs, almost falling from my impatience, and bumped into the door. I opened it quickly... it wasn't Mana. "Hello, Rose! Is your Mom here?", I sighed, "Hey, Candy. Yeah, come on in". Candy was wearing a black t-shirt with two diagonal purple stripes across the chest, a knee high skirt and heeled shoes. Her darkish pink hair was cut roughly into a punk style, leaving it to hang just below her jawline, "What's wrong, sweetie?". I shrugged lightly, "Nothin', where's Mana?", Candy went down on her knee, bringing her voice to a whisper, "Is it Frost?". I reluctantly nodded, Candy exhaled knowingly, "Such an invasive prick, er, person. Sorry for the language, hon. Why, whats he done this time?". I beckoned her inside, shutting the door behind her quietly, "He keeps trying to be my dad when I don't want him to, he won't let up about it. He even told my Mom I told him to stop it". Candy scoffed sarcastically, "Wow, just when you think a guy can't get more pathetic. Don't worry, Rosie, it's just you and Mana tonight, isn't it? No Frost. Whats he doing by the way?". I shrugged, "Something about a Cloudsdale Tavern. Either way their both gonna end up drunk and bouncing on the bed", Candy blushed and scowled, "W-What!? Bouncing on the bed... oh... that son of a...". Candy's whisper was now an agitated hiss, "He shouldn't be doing that with a child in the house! Don't worry, Rose, I'll make sure there won't be any se- bouncing on the bed tonight", I nodded appreciatively, "Thanks, Candy. Fortunately they only bounce for a few minutes. Mom starts complaining about something about being short or that its over too early some nights". Candy blushed and stifled a hearty laugh, I giggled a bit, adults look funny when they laugh. The living room door opened, releasing a large whiff of perfume. "Oh, hey, Candy! When did you get here?", Mom and Candy hugged tightly, "Just got here, Snow. Ready to go yet?". I sat on the bottom step of the stairs, "Yeah, just got to finish my lipstick, do you like the red?", Candy nodded, "Yeah, its a good shade of red, almost like crimson, er, dark red". Mom seemed to be a bit agitated, "Yep, it's... it's good. Where's Parasol?", Candy shrugged, a small, nervous blush on her face, "She said she'd be here at 5 but I've yet to see her". Frost came in from the kitchen, "Oh, hey, Candy. How're you doing?", Candy folded her arms, "Fine... say can I have a quick ****_word_****with you?". Mom looked at me, a small scowl on her face, "Uh, sure, Candy". Candy stepped into the living room, Frost followed, obviously scared out of his wits, "Rose? What have you said to Candy?". I shook my head, "Nothing, Mom. I didn't say anything, maybe Candy just doesn't like Frost", Mom went down on one knee in front of me, "Rose, Frost is ****_not _********as bad as you make him out to be. At first, I played your abhorrence for him as jealousy, or resentment since you didn't have a dad at the time. Now my patience is wearing thin with you, don't I have a right to be happy? You weren't the only one hurt when your Dad left... his departure cut a lot of us deeply". Mom's body sagged a bit, did she still like my dad? "Mom? Are you okay?", a small tear rolled down her cheek, but Mom brushed it off, "Y-Yes, I'm fine. J-Just stop talking badly about Frost, okay? I like him, so he's staying. Maybe if you let him in you'd see that he's not a bad guy". Frost came out of the living room, his face bright red and his lip trembling. Candy was behind him, a small smile on her lips along with crossed arms, "Now, Snow. I've talked to Frost, and he says that the two of you won't, *ahem* ****__****bounce ********on the bed while Rose is still awake. Do you agree that this is a good course of action for the innocence of your child?". Mom looked at Candy with a confused glance, "Bouncing on the... oh, riiiight. Um, o-okay", Mom was blushing vividly with her mouth slightly open, "What? Why does everyone always feel embarass when people bounce on the bed?". I heard three knocks from the door, please be Mana, please be Mana! The door opened... Mana! I charged up to him and jumped on him, "Mana!", Mana hugged me tightly, "Hey, kiddo! Sorry I'm late! Oh, hello everybody. Hey, Candy", Mana leaned on the doorway with his arm held over his head in a funny way. Candy giggled, "Hey, hon. I'll be back home at about three, is that okay?", Mana nodded, still looking funny, "Sure, babe". I blushed and covered my face while Candy giggled, "Stop it, Mana. You can't pull off the whole swaggering thing!". Mana laughed lightly and stood up properly, "I can pull off anything to do with swagger. Why, are you jealous?", Candy looked at him with a playful glare, "Not as much as you think, love". Mana rolled his eyes and entered the house, going down on his knees to talk at my level, "So, Rosie! Whats the plan?", Mom and Frost went back into the living room, leaving Candy, Mana and I in the hallway, "Ooh! How about we eat first? I'm starved!". Mana nodded, "Definitely, I'm hungry too! Lets go out for dinner, though, even though I'm a master at everything, I'm not so good with cooking", Candy laughed in agreement, "I know that. Hey, Rose, did you know Mana once burnt a microwave meal?". Mana blushed a bit, "Yeah... thats why we're going out for dinner", Candy knelt beside him, taking hold of his hand firmly, "Oh, Mana, you know I was just playing. You're an okay cook for a man", Mana smiled warmly, looking aside into Candy's eyes. My heart skipped a little at the way they looked so madly in love, "I like you a lot, Candy", Candy giggled playfully, "I love you, Mana". They kissed for a moment, both smiling happily. Mana turned back to me, "So, Rosie! What do you wanna do after eating?", I thought for a moment, "Lets play ****__****Silent Hill: Origins********! We could play it on the highest difficulty and take turns after we die!". Candy rolled her eyes playfully, "How child-oriented", I shrugged, "I'm mature, I can handle it". Mana nodded, "Yeah! My little girl can handle anything, ain't that right, Rosie?", (Heh, he called me his little girl), "Yup!". Candy looked a bit quizzical, "My little girl? Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Mana?", Mana sighed, "I've... adopted Rose as my surrogate daughter". Candy gasped, "Mana! You know we can't do that! Snow would be furious!", Mana growled, "I don't care if Snow gets angry! Crimson...", he cut off mid sentence, his anger quickly dissolving into sadness. Candy looked at him with sad eyes, before pulling him into a hug, "You still miss him, don't you, love?", Mana nodded silently, a small tear trickling down, "It sucks not having him around. Rosie...". I looked up at him, "He wanted me to give you something before he left for Canterlot", Mana reached into his pocket, before pulling out a small amulet that had a black kite-shaped object at the front, "He wanted you to have this so you remembered him. He also wanted me to be your surrogate dad,because I was the only man he could trust to bring his daughter up". Dad ****__****did ********love me! I took the amulet from Mana, quickly placing it around my neck. As soon as I put it on I felt a sudden rush of happiness and warmth, as if from a fond memory, "It's a black diamond, Rosie. The most rare diamond in existence. I gave it to your dad, and he gave it down to you. Cool, huh?". I nodded, "It's wonderful! Thanks, Dad...", Mana ruffled my hair, "He loves you so much, kiddo. So do I", Candy hugged me tightly, "Me too, sweetie". I felt loved, "I love you all too! Now, Mana, lets go eat. I wanna show off my new priceless necklace!", Mana and Candy laughed, "Okay, kiddo, lets just stay a bit so I can say goodbye to Candy". I nodded, "Okay, Mana! I wanna see Parasol before we go as well". Mana sat down next to me and Candy sat on his knee, which made Mana blush profusely. Candy rested her head on Mana's shoulder, "Awww! You and Candy are so cute!", I ruffled Mana's hair tauntingly which made Candy giggle, "Believe me, Rose, he's a big softie at heart. For Hearts and Hooves Day he treated me so lovingly! What did you do again, my love?". Mana was blushing all the way to his ears, "A... bouquet of flowers... chocolates...", he reduced himself to mumbling. Candy giggled warmly, "Oh, Rose, you should've seen him. He bought me some flowers, chocolates, a candlelit dinner. Then top it off he bought me some fancy massage oils and spent four hours just letting me relax while he just cuddled and massaged me". Mana was looking down, his face completely red, while Candy and I giggled, "Mana, what a soppy guy you are!", I mimicked his voice, "Hey, Candy, why dontcha just laid down and I'll make you feel so goood cos I'm a loooove machine". Candy and I burst out laughing while Mana was utterly embarassed, "Okay, okay, I get it...", Candy composed herself slightly, still giggling in short bursts, "Oh, don't be like that, Mana. It was a wonderful night that I'll never forget". Mana looked up at Candy, "Really?", she nodded, "Of course, my love. It was magical". Candy gave Mana a gentle kiss which Mana returned, it lasted a little longer than what I was comfortable with. "Ahem!", the two jumped at my throat clearance, "Ah, yes, sorry, Rosie. So, yes! Um, ****__****Silent Hill, ********food and stuff!", Candy stood up, pulling out her phone, "I'd better check where Parasol is, you two go play upstairs". I ran upstairs with Mana following me, "Lets go into my room, Mana! We can play on my PSP!". I opened my bedroom door and invited Mana inside, "Welcome!", Mana stepped inside and inspected the interior, "Cool room, Rosie! So where is your PSP?", I began searching around, looking everywhere until I remembered, "Oh! My Mom still has it, I think! I'll go get it! Wait right here!". I ran back downstairs, passing by Candy who was talking idly to Parasol over the phone, and opened the living room door. "Mom, do you have my PSP?", Mom and Frost were cuddling on the couch... ew, "Yeah, I do, hon. It's on the kitchen counter". I walked into the kitchen, still grossed out by their incessant cuddling and kissing and... blech. I took my PSP from the counter and switched it on, unable to fully savour the 'Start-Up' tune, running for the living room door. I pushed through it and rann upstairs, tripping for a moment, before continuing the run until I crashed through my bedroom door and onto the floor, "Oof, Mana! I got the...", Mana was looking down at a card in his hands. The Fathers Day card! I leapt up and tried to take it from him, "Wait,**

**Mana! Thats for Fathers Day!", Mana picked me up quickly and hugged me tightly, albeit silently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, incredibly happy that he liked it, "It **_**was **_**meant for Fathers Day, Mana", he nodded, still hugging me tightly. "I know, I-", his voice squeaked as if he was crying. I stroked his mossy green hair, "I'm so happy you like it! I can see that you like it, right?", he nodded again, before clearing his throat, "Ahem, y-yes, I do. Its very, **_**very **_**sweet. I love it, Rosie, thats going straight onto my wall when I get home". A warmth similar to pride radiated in my chest, "Come on, Mana, don't be happy-sad, be happy-happy", Mana laughed, "Yeah, sorry, kiddo. It's just... it was so sweet and such a surprise that I felt a little overwhelmed, heh". I heard the door click downstairs, so I pulled away from the hug, "That's probably Parasol". Mana nodded, his face a little red, "Lets go see her, then I'm taking you out for something to eat". **

******Mana and I headed downstairs side by side, sure enough Parasol was here and was talking to Mom and Candy. Parasol looked up at me, then beamed, "Rosie!", I ran down to hug her, "Hi, Parasol!". She picked me up, (why could ****__****everyone ********pick me up?), and hugged me tightly, "Hey, Rosie, long time no see, hon!". I giggled and kissed her on the cheek, "I know, I've missed you so-so much!", Parasol giggled warmly and put me down, "I've got something for you, hon. But, uh, Snow? Could you turn around?". Mom looked at Parasol strangely, before shrugging and turning around. Parasol reached into her handbag and pulled out a copy of ****__****Silent Hill: Shattered Memories********, before handing it to me quickly, "Give it to Mana quickly! It's for your PSP, kiddo". I squealed quietly in excitement, "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!", I squeezed her quickly before turning around and tossing it to Mana, who grabbed it and quickly hid it behind his back. "Okay, you can turn around now, Snow", Mom turned around, still looking confused, "What did you even give her?". Parasol smiled playfully, "Nothing much, its kind of an inside thing between Mana, Rose and I", Mom shrugged dismissively, "Whatever. Anyway, we heading off now?". Parasol and Candy nodded eagerly, "Oh, Rosie! Do you like my *ahem* ****__****ensemble********?". Parasol was wearing a neat little yellow dress that was glittery with the left strap intentionally gone, leaving her left arm free, with her bubblegum hair free and flowing, "Yeah, Parasol! Its simple, yet so awesome!". Parasol giggled and ruffled my hair, "Such a good review from my lil' fashionista", I turned to Mana, "Time to eat?". He nodded, his stomach rumbling lightly, "Heh, yeah, we'll just wave goodbye to Snow, Parasol and Candy then we'll go eat". Mom opened the door, "Come on girls, lets go! The children want to eat", Parasol and Candy laughed at Mom's comment. Parasol and Mom stepped outside while Candy stood in the doorway, "Oh, Mana~~", Candy held her hands behind her back and swayed her upper body playfully. Mana stepped downstairs and went to meet her, "Have a good time and don't get completely wasted, okay?", Candy nodded, giggling warmly, "I'll try". Mana nodded, smiling happily, "I love you", Candy stood on her tiptoes to meet Mana, "I love you too". Candy kissed Mana softly,**

**which made Mana blush heavily, but he kissed her back. Mom and Parasol giggled, making a "ooooOOOOOoooo!" noise that usually played on sitcoms when someone kissed. I wasn't very comfortable with public displays of affection, but I didn't mind **_**AS **_**much with Mana and Candy because I knew they both loved each other dearly... Jeez, were they still kissing? Mom sighed playfully and grabbed Candy by the arm, pulling her out the door, "Come on, lovebirds, save it for when you're alone". Candy, Mom and Parasol laughed in unison while Mana just chuckled and waved from the doorstep, "Bye, girls!". I waved with my arm above my head, "Bye, Mom!", Mom waved back, "Bye, sweetie! Have fun with Mana!". We waved for a few more seconds, before putting our coats on, "Okay... Pancake House?", I nodded, zipping my big pink winter coat up, "Definitely". Mana picked up his set of our house keys, (the emergency ones), and closed the door, "Onwards to Pancake House". I walked beside him, "How cool is it that Parasol got me **_**Shattered Memories**_**? I can't wait to play it!", Mana nodded, "Yeah, I hear it's really good! We'll give it a go when we get back". I closed my hand around Mana's, to which he smiled warmly and squeezed my hand playfully.**

**The sun was setting, meaning the sky had a beautiful red-orange hue, along with a darker shade that showed that night was on it's way. Most of the way we just talked about games, films, Candy etcetera, but one topic was really playing on my mind... "Um, Mana?", he swung my hand playfully, "Yeah, sweetie?". Should I ask him? It is a personal subject, "You know since I'm your surrogate daughter?", (I was proud I could actually say 'surrogate'). Mana nodded, "Yep, what's up?". I walked closer beside him, "Do you think that you and Candy will ever have a baby?". Mana stopped swinging my hand, his expression dropped, "I... well... c-could we not talk about it? I'd rather not". A knife of regret pierced my chest, "Oh, I'm sorry, Mana. If you don't want to talk about it it's no big deal", Mana shook his head, "It's not that, Rosie... its just that... nothing. Y-You wouldn't understand. Oh, and for future reference, can you not ask Candy if we're having a baby?". This sounds serious! "Why?", Mana looked a bit upset, "N-Nothing, Rose, just... I'd rather not talk about it, okay? And Candy wouldn't either". I lowered my head, Mana seemed really sensitive about the topic of children. But I couldn't help but wonder why, "Mana, wh... never mind... sorry", Mana nodded, "It's okay. Anyway, we're here". We stepped inside the small, rectangular, curved building and looked for a seating area. The place seemed a little barren, with only a few people eating there, "Lets take one of them comfortable booths". Mana and I walked over to the booth and sat down, "So what do you want to order, Rosie?". I leafed through the menu and pointed at what I wanted, "French Toast and Pancakes, please. With a hot chocolate, please", Mana picked up the menu, before nodding, "Okay then". Mana beckoned a waitress over. She looked a bit ragged and old, especially with the pack of cigarettes in her apron pouch, "Can I take your order, sir?", she had a really hoarse voice, it made me a little nervous, "Uh, yeah. My daughter would like Pancakes, French Toast and a Hot Chocolate, I'll take the Waffles and a coffee please". The waitress wrote the order down and left without saying a word. Mana still looked a bit upset over what I said, "Mana, I'm sorry", he looked up and smiled weakly, "It's okay, Rose, just don't ask Candy okay? Promise me you won't ask Candy". I nodded, "I promise, Mana". Mana sat up fully, "Good. Oh, what do you want for your birthday?", I shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. Truth be told I'm not all that excited about my birthday. I already have everything I want", Mana regarded me quizzically, "Since when is a child not excited for their birthday? Is there nothing at all that you want?". I folded the corners of the menu casually, "Nothing that I can think of. Maybe a phone, I don't have one of those. They're bringing out a new Lunar Galaxy L4, but that's about five hundred bits. Maybe a HTC Canterlot? They run PonyDroid 4.2 and have a 1.7GHz proccessor and... stuff", Mana looked at me playfully, "For someone who isn't excited for their birthday, you sure know a lot about something that you just thought of". I giggled lightly, "I guess, I kind of do want a HTC Canterlot, but I just thought of that amongst all the other notable phones", Mana nodded, "Okay, you got it. It'll be a stretch but Candy, your Mom and I could pull together for one". I felt a little tingle of excitement but not much, birthdays just aren't a big deal to me. Mana fumbled around in his pocket for a moment before pulling his phone out, "Check out my new awesome phone!". He placed it on the table and pushed it towards me, "Oh wow! Is this the Celestia Lumia 620?", he nodded proudly, "Uh huh! One of the most powerful phones around and it only cost me one hundred and twenty bits!". I took it and switched it on, the screen was so bright and vibrant, "Oh wow! This is so cool! Do you have Everfree Escape: Mobile?", Mana smiled warmly, "Look around it if you want". I beamed gratefully, "Thanks, Mana!". I went about the phone, admiring the colours, quickness and everything, Mom would never be this fascinated about technology. The waitress came over and put two plates and two mugs on the table, then left silently. Mana raised his eyebrow, unimpressed, before starting his meal, "Thank heavens, I'm starving!". I dove straight in, cutting off a quarter of the fluffy pancake before chewing and swallowing it within five seconds, "This is delicious!". I did this three times, finishing my first pancake within twenty seconds, quickly moving onto my second. Mana took his phone and looked at something, "Just checking the news, kiddo, then it's all yours", I nodded, "Take as long as you need". I almost instantly finished my second pancake, before starting on my third and final one, "We should do this more often". Mana sipped his coffee, wincing a little at the heat, "I'll take you to do this everytime I can, sweetie, I promise", I smiled happily and continued to eat, close to finishing my last pancake. A blue-haired, white-striped Pegasus came over to our table, her face lit up, "Excuse me, sir. May I just say your daughter is so cute!". Mana chuckled lightly, "Well, thank you, Miss. Her name is Rose", she turned to me smiling, but her face dropped a bit when she looked at my face. She noticed my crossed eyes. I blushed and looked away, which Mana noticed, "Excuse me, Miss can you not stare at her like that?". The woman nodded, "Uh, sorry. My name is Gale", she stretched her hand out to Mana, who gingerly took it and shook, "Uh, Mana. It's been nice to meet** **you, but I'd like to spend some time with my daughter". Gale rested her head on her hands, leaning on the tible, "Sure, but can I just ask you something?", Mana nodded lightly, "Sure, but just one thing". Gale leaned closer towards him, "Do you have a girlfriend?", Mana's face flushed red, "M-Miss, Gale! Can you please leave?", Gale recoiled and walked away, "Jeez, sorry". Mana shook his head, "Some people, you okay, Rosie?", I nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah...". Mana reached over and held my hand comfortingly, "Sorry, sweetie. Why don't we finish up and head home?". I began eating my French Toast with less enthusiasm than before, "Yeah, okay".**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night In

**Mana opened the door and moved aside to let me in, "Come on, kiddo. Let's warm up for some video games", he spoke enthusiastically but I just felt down. I knew I couldn't help having esotropia, but it still hurt when people gawped mindlessly at me, "Okay, Mana, but... could we maybe watch a film instead? I'm a little tired", Mana nodded, "No problem, kiddo". I stepped into the house and took my coat and shoes off, before walking into the dark living room and turning the T.V. on, "Rosie?". Mana sat down beside me on the couch, before pulling me into a hug, "What's wrong, Rosie? You were okay in the food venue", I wrapped my arms around his chest, "It's nothing new, just people staring at my eyes". Mana tightened the hug slightly, "I thought it would be that. I'm sorry, sweetie, some people are just tactless. I'd pay no mind. Besides, you have beautiful and adorable eyes, Rosie", I smiled lightly, "Thank you, Mana". He kissed my head playfully, "Any time, kiddo. Now, movie time. Oh, damn it! I forgot **_**USG: Equestria 2**_**! Do you have anything in your stash?". I shook my head, "No, my Mom found the stash and confiscated them", Mana groaned, "Your Mom can be irrational at times. Okay, we'll have to search through the plethora of soppy rom-coms and dramas and everything Snow Sweet. Lets just find a sucky comedy and let our minds wander". I leapt over to the DVD drawer and opened it, "No need to, I've already got this comedy thats actually pretty funny". I pulled out **_**Equine Nights **_**and placed it into the DVD player that was built into the T.V., before jumping back onto the couch next to Mana. Mana pulled out the Fathers Day card from his back pocket and placed it on the cabinet next to the couch, "Don't wanna crush it, kiddo". I snuggled up next to him, "Okay, Mana. This is a fairly short film, so we can just watch T.V. till we fall asleep afterwards", Mana wrapped his arms around me affectionately, "Sounds like a plan. By the way, if your Mom and Frost stumble in, they'll be drunk out of their minds so just ignore them". The opening credits rolled on, along with a playful rock tune, "I love having you as my surrogate dad", Mana chuckled warmly, "I love having you as my surrogate daughter. You're a cool little girl". I held onto his arms and made myself comfy, "Hey, Mana?", he tightened his grip a bit to adjust to my movements, "Yeah, kiddo?". I kissed his arm, "Love you", he chuckled and kissed the back of my head, "Love you too, sweetie".**

******"Rose...", I shuffled a bit, "Rosie(!)...", I forced my eyes open, it was Mana, "Rose, you fell asleep, kiddo". I looked up and looked around in confusion, "Wha... what? I was?", the T.V. was showing the opening of some light-hearted comedy show, "Oh, right. Sorry, Mana, I've kind of ruined our night in". He smiled and shrugged, "Its not ruined, we got to spend the night together so thats good enough for me. I'll make you some warm milk and you can sleep while I wait for your Mom to get in", Mana's pocket began to vibrate. He walked into the kitchen and answered the call, "Hello? You're where? You are? Okay, then! See you in a few hours! Love you!", he hung up after his twenty second call and began making some warm milk, "That was Candy, she's so wasted she's gonna crash**

**here tonight when they stumble in at about three". I nodded, "Okay...", I turned my head to watch T.V., I couldn't see it very well through drowsy eyes. It was just some stand-up sketch show which I never understood. I fought to keep my eyes open, still feeling incredibly tired, "Hey, Rose". I looked up at Mana, "Yeah, Mana?". He sat down next to me and handed me a small, warm glass, "The reason Candy and I can't have babies is because when she was a little girl... she developed ovarian cysts. That means little tumours grew in her belly where she keeps the baby, the tumours had to be cut out and that damaged her belly, so Candy can't have babies as easily. She may not even have them at all, which is why I asked you to promise not to ask Candy, because it makes her very upset. Do you understand?", a tidal wave of guilt washed over me, "Oh... I see. I'm sorry I asked, Mana, I didn't know". Mana nodded, unaffected, "It's alright, its better you hear it from me and not from her", I sipped my milk gingerly, still remorseful. What if I had asked Candy!? I'd break her heart, "But, doesn't it make you sad, Mana?", he nodded, "Well, yeah, I'd love to start a family with Candy, but I have you as my surrogate child. So with you, Parasol, Candy and Snow I already have a family. The reason Candy doesn't see like that is because she can't help not being able to have a baby. If I was horrible I could leave her and have a family with someone else, but she couldn't even if she did leave me". I finished my warm milk, setting the glass aside gently, "I understand. I'm glad I make you happy, Mana. I just wish that you and Candy could have a baby", Mana smiled lightly, "I wish that too, but I have you and I have Candy, so I don't feel that bad". I laid down beside him and shut my eyes, "I had fun tonight, Mana", Mana stroked my hair softly, "Me too, sleep tight, sweetie". I yawned quietly, only seconds away from blissful sleep, "Good night, Mana".**

**I was awoken by a loud slam and a series of hushed babbling and giggles, "Shh, shh! Mah daught'rrs sleepin', Cah-nnddyy! Yah haf t' be quiet! Pffttt-hahaha!". Candy stumbled through the blackened living room door, barely able to stand, "Ahm gun'a crash on th' coush, Snnooww. Guh nigh'!", Candy fell face forward onto the floor and fell asleep, snoring lightly. Mom and Frost stumbled upstairs loudly, talking in hushed tones. I looked to my left, Mana was fast asleep! I was so exhausted, so I laid my head back down and went back to sleep.**

**__****"Train 15 to Ponyville is departing in fifteen minutes! Please have your ticket ready when boarding the train"********, Why was I at a train station? I looked around in confusion, I was surrounded by people dressed in fancy attire and expensive jewellery. Was I in Canterlot? One particular person caught my attention. He was wearing a darkish light blue t-shirt, jeans, and he had... red hair. He looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on who he was. He was stood with a woman and small girl who had indeterminant**

**features, so I couldn't tell who they were. Even though I was far away I could still hear him clearly, "I have to go my daughter needs me", a female voice piped up, "No you don't! You adopted me! I'm your daughter now, you don't need her!". Wait a minute, "Dad?". The male figure turned to look at me, but he just looked through me as if I wasn't there, "I don't know, maybe you're right though". The little girl jumped up onto him and hugged him, "I know I'm right! You're my daddy and I'm so happy! You don't need Rose anyway". Dad! I ran forward to try and intervene, but it was like I was running on the spot, "Dad!", he ignored me this time. I moved as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough, "You're right, sweetie, I don't need to go back to Ponyville. I'll be fine with you and your mother", my Dad began walking away and out of my sight, "Wait, Dad! Hold on!". I tried to run but my legs began aching and they gave up, "Dad! Wait!". Dad eventually walked out of the door, completely out of sight, "Daaad!"**

******I bolted up, clutching my hair in fear and breathing heavily. Where was I? I looked around, windows, carpet, Mana. I was at home. Mana looked up, his eyes slightly shut, "What's wrong, Rose?", I rubbed my eyes, "Just a horrible, horrible nightmare". It was early morning, the sun was throwing in little strips of light that had a warming presence. Mana sat up, still drowsy, "Will you be able to sleep?", I nodded, laying back down as my fear was replaced with exhaustion, "Yeah, I think so, but... could we cuddle so I feel, well, safer?", Mana chuckled drowsily and nodded, "Sure thing, hon". Mana picked me up, hugged me tightly and laid down, but Candy began stirring, "*hic* Oh, my head... who put the lights on?". Candy started moving her arm to try and reach for a light switch that would turn out the sun, her face still buried in the wool carpet, "Candy, honey, it's the sun. How much did you have last night?". Candy rolled over onto her back, shielding her eyes with her arm, "I lost count after my seventh glass of wine... that was at about nine. I think I went over my recommended allowance, *hic*, and I sure as hell feel it. Could I be awful and ask you for a cup of coffee and something absorbent and edible to soak up the alcohol?". Mana released me and stood up, "The things I do for you, Candy", Candy giggled a bit, "Love you, Mana!". I sat up, unable to fall back asleep, "What's wrong, honey? Do you wanna come and cuddle with me?", I nodded slowly, "I had a bad dream". I walked over clumsily and laid next to Candy, who wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair softly, "What was the bad dream about?", I held onto Candy's free arm for comfort, "My dad. I dreamt that he was about to come back to Ponyville, but his adopted daughter and his girlfriend told him to stay with them. I tried to stop him but I couldn't move", Candy sighed, "That must've been awful, hon. Don't worry about it, though, me and Mana are here for you. So will your Mom if she doesn't get the hangover of her life". Mana came back into the kitchen holding a mug, a teacup and a can of 'Red Bolt', he handed me the teacup, Candy the mug and he opened the can and took a large sip. In my teacup was a sweet smelling, herbal tea, "Honey and Nettle! Thanks, Mana!". Candy took a strangely large mouthful of her searing hot coffee without even wincing, "Easy there, Leathermouth! You'll burn your throat out!". Candy put the mug down near the couch behind her, exhaling in an almost victorious fashion, "Aah! Thanks, love. I feel right as rain", Candy leaned in and gave Mana a peck on the cheek, "It's no problem, hon. Anytime. What's on the agenda for today?". Mana took another swig of his energy drink, "Well, I don't have any magic tests to be done so the weekend is ours! Wanna maybe take Rose to the park?", I looked across at Candy eagerly, "Well... I guess we could. I mean, why not? It's not like Snow will be up anytime soon". I heard a light thumping coming from upstairs, "Oh, my Mom's awake". Mana and Candy scowled, "Ridiculous", Candy stood up quickly and went into the kitchen, before re-entering the living room with a barstool, "I swear to Celestia if Frost doesn't knock this off I'm gonna punch him". Candy knocked the ceiling three times, "We can hear you! Knock it off!", the thumping stopped almost immediately. Candy got down and took the barstool back into the kitchen, "Well, I'm awake and angry. Mana, lets head back and get changed, then we'll come back for Rose. You get yourself some breakfast, Rose and if those two start... grr... ****__****bouncing on the bed******** again, tell them that if Frost doesn't stop being a perverse little weirdo I'm gonna take my fist and shove it up his-", Mana clasped his hand over Candy's mouth, "Candy, Candy, we're in the presence of a child". Candy rolled her eyes and nodded, taking Mana's hand off of her mouth, "Tell Frost to stop it. We'll be back in an hour or so, okay?". I nodded, "Okay, Candy. See you two soon!", Mana and Candy headed out the door, quietly talking with Candy sounding angry. I was left alone.**


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Happen

**I shut the door behind Candy and put my keys in our miscellaneous bowl, "I can't believe him, Mana! A child in the house and all he can think about is satisfying his primal needs! Ooh, I really hate him, Mana!", I placed my hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, my love. We're taking Rose into our own hands today so she won't be subject to that... guy. I hate him too, only Crimson should've been the one to raise her, not him". I shut my eyes, the pain of Crimson leaving was still present. Candy placed her hand ontop of mine, her eyes sympathetic, "I miss him too. We never really spoke, but when we did have a real conversation he showed to me that we was a reliable father. Maybe we could save up some money to go visit him or something", I smiled gratefully, "That would be a good idea, but train tickets are expensive and if I just went, Rose would be devastated. Rose can't go alone either". Candy nodded slowly, "True. We'll find a way, love. I'll make sure of that, you and Rose deserve it", I gazed into her beautiful eyes, they never were just one colour, they always shifted from a moderate emerald to an aqua blue dependant on her mood. Right now they were a ocean light blue. Candy gazed back at me, smiling lightly, "I love your eyes, Mana", I sighed happily, "I love yours". Candy brought herself towards me, pressing her chest against mine, "I love you", I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her lovingly, "I love you more, Candy". Candy rested her head on my shoulder, her grip loosening as she became relaxed. I rested my head on hers, her soft, clean hair was so comforting. We held each other in the hallway for about five minutes, "Lets eat, shower and get changed, Mana. Our little Rosie is waiting for us".**

******I sat down on the bed, pulling up my favourite blue jeans and putting on a simple purple t-shirt. Candy was busy putting on her skinny jeans and her favourite black t-shirt that was fairly tight on her, it put a noticable amount of emphasis on her, um, breasts. I stole a quick glance, then returned to my own procedures as nonchalant as I could, "What do you want for breakfast, Candy?". Candy combed her hair gently, making it bouncy and lush, "Maybe just some toast or something, I just want something to put some energy in me", I admired her figure again, even though I had already done so in the past two or three years multiple times. Even though I had done it so much it never went stale. Her beautifully long legs, her curved hips that gave her a petite hourglass figure. Not to mention her beautiful hair, face and eyes. Candy looked up, looking a bit humoured by her expression in the mirror's reflection, "Enjoying the view?", I continued my admiration, "Who wouldn't?". Candy giggled and turned around, putting her hands on her hips, "I know I've got it going on but you could at least ask before you gawp at me", I gripped one of the belt slots on her waistband and tugged at it, pulling her towards me, "Why do I have to ask? I thought our exclusive relationship meant we were each others?". Candy held my face in her hands, "It does, I suppose. But I'd prefer to be seen as your girlfriend, not your pin-up girl", I chuckled lightly, "My pin-ups don't look half as good as you, hon". Candy went on one knee, "Was that some kind of guy compliment that**

**I as a woman should be offended at?", I shrugged passively, "Comparing me to a pin-up isn't really complimentary, more of a confirmation that you're a sexual deviant". I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of me, "Sexual deviant? I don't hear you complaining when I am being a sexual deviant. In fact it's more of a 'Oh Celestia! Oh! Ah!'", Candy giggled and folded her arms on my chest, resting on top of them, "I guess you're a **_**little **_**bit right there, hon". She rested her head on one hand and sighed, "It'd be even better if it even counted for something", I reached a hand up and placed it on her back, "We can always keep trying, Candy. The success rate is **_**low**_**, not zero. Everyone goes through hardships, but if we persevere, we could have our own baby! We could have our own little family unit. You, me and the baby". Candy smiled lightly, "What would I do without you, Mana? My little glimmer of hope", she pressed her lips to mine lovingly, I did the same. I moved my arms further up and pulled her into a hug, still kissing her tenderly. Candy opened her legs, letting her thighs lock around mine, before opening her mouth and pushing her tongue into mine. I clamped mine around hers, inhaling her slow and relaxed exhalations as she was inhaling mine. I lowered my hands down to the hem of her t-shirt, about to take things further when Candy's phone rang. Candy heard it and broke away reluctantly, "Sorry, love. We'll have to pick this up later", I groaned in exasperation, "I'm ready now". Candy laughed lightly, as irritated as I was, "I am too, but we have to take Rose out, remember? I promise I'll make it up to you... **_**later**_**", she picked her phone up and held it to her ear, "Hello? Oh, hey, Parasol. Uh, no you weren't... **_**interrupting**_ **anything, what's up? Sure, Mana and I are taking Rose to the park, you're free to come if you want. Okay, we'll see you in twenty minutes. Okay, bye". Candy put the phone down and sighed, "If we skip foreplay, we could-", Candy shot around, her expression was as if saying "Seriously?". I relented, "Okay, but twenty minutes is just enough time. Just sayin'".**

******I put the cereal bowl on the table, before pouring in a generous amount of my favourite cereal, (Oats 'n' Honey). Luckily for me it was healthy ****__****and ********delicious. I stood on my tiptoes and picked up the kettle, and holding it with two hands, poured yesterday's water out and filling it with fresh, cleaner water. Even though it became ridiculously heavier I managed to put it back on the holster that heated it up. I sat down at the table, or barside, on my favourite red leather barstool and was about to pour some milk in. Just as the cap came off, I heard a knock on the door. I let out an audible groan and went to go open the door, leaving the kettle to boil and spit loudly. I pressed down on the handle and opened the door... Parasol! "Hey, Parasol!", I hugged her at the waist, to which she giggled warmly and ruffled my hair, "Morning, Rosie. Is your Mom awake?". I broke away and shrugged, "I don't know, last time I heard them was about twenty minutes ago, when they were-", (Wait, everyone always feels embarassed when I mentioned the bouncing), "When they were what, hon? Oh, actually, I think I know. Nevermind, (****__****man, what a**

_**freak**_**)", Parasol whispered a bit irritably under her breath as she stepped inside. "I'm making myself some tea, would you like anything?", Parasol nodded, "Honeymint please, Rosie". She followed me into the kitchen as I went to make the drinks, Parasol stopped in the doorway, "Uh, maybe **_**I **_**should handle the kettle, Rosie. It looks quite heavy, you don't want to burn yourself", I shrugged, picking the kettle up by the handle, "I'll be fine, I've done this before". I filled the first mug three quarters of the way, then moved onto the second mug. I slipped a bit, pouring in a vast amount of water that splashed and sent a scalding wave of water flying from the mug. A splash hit my left arm, it burnt like fire! "Ow!", I dropped the kettle, the lid opened quickly and spilt boiling hot water all over the kitchen floor, burning my legs and feet. Parasol gasped and quickly snatched me up, (accidentally burning her arms and hands in the proccess) before hovering a bit to make sure the water didn't do anymore damage. The kettle clanged and made a large amount of noise before rolling a bit, the lid open and leaking. Parasol sat me down on the living room floor, "Rose, are you okay? Where did it burn you?", my arms and legs were burning and raw, it hurt so much I couldn't even cry, "M-M-My... m-m-my... arms... legs... aaooww...". Parasol was in complete panic, "Oh damn, I-I'll get some ice for it", she bolted up and headed for the freezer, taking a few frozen vegetable packets and bringing them into the living room, "Here, put these on were it hurts!". I placed two packets on my legs and held one on my left arm, Parasol was breathing quickly in panic, "Oh Lord, Rose! Please tell me you're okay, are you okay?". I nodded weakly, "It burns... but the ice is stopping the burning... your arms...", Parasol's arms were red raw, but she didn't seem to care, "I don't matter right now, I need to make sure you're okay". The burning gradually went down to a stinging sensation, "Parasol... I'm sorry", Parasol sighed in relief and hugged me, "It's alright, honey, just don't do that again. You scared the heck out of me", I rested my head on her shoulder, a few late reaction tears trickled down. I heard quick footsteps come from the stairs and in came Frost and Mom, "What the hell is going on down here!?", Frost stormed into the kitchen, "Rose! What the hell did you do!?". Parasol glared at him, "Forget the bloody kitchen! Rose burnt herself, you bastard!", Frost exhaled deliberately and left the room, muttering obscenities while Mom stood silently. I buried my head into Parasol's shoulder shamefully, I hated confrontation. Parasol stroked my hair soothingly, "Ignore him, Rose. I'll get it cleaned up, make sure to keep ice on the scalds", Parasol turned around and looked at Mom, "Well? Aren't you gonna stand up for your daughter?". Mom opened her mouth to speak, but just looked down shamefully, "For goodness sake, Snow. Your daughter comes first", Parasol stood up and entered the kitchen to clean up the water. Mom knelt beside me, "Are you alright?", I nodded, "How badly are you burnt?", I took the packets off my burns to show her, she sighed as she looked them over, "You'll have to be more careful next time, Rose. You could've put yourself in hospital". I looked down silently, why didn't she stand up for me?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Park

I ate my cereal silently as Mom and Frost argued in the living room. They thought if they whispered I couldn't hear them but I did. They were arguing over me... Parasol was sat next to me, bandaging up her burnt arms, "What do you think, Rose? Can I dress burns or what?", she bandages were neatly wrapped around her arm, no gaps between the wraps whatsoever, "Yeah, you did a good job". Parasol sighed and hugged me, "Ignore him, Rose. Nobody likes him except your Mom, so rest assured Mana, Candy and I will take your side". Mana! "Uh, Parasol. Could you, um, not tell Mana about this?", Parasol looked at me in confusion, "Why not? It's a noticable injury, Rose, he'll need to know to watch out for it". I shook my head, "I don't want him to be mad at me", Parasol stroked my hair, "He won't be mad at you, Rose. He's wise enough to know accidents happen". I pulled at my sleeves and trousers to cover the burns, "I know, I just don't want him to know". Parasol took the bandage roll and lifted my legs onto her knees, "I still need to disinfect and cover the burns, otherwise they'll blister and became septic", I continued eating my cereal as she went about my first aid. Parasol sprayed this weird alcohol onto my burns, which only brought the burning back, "Oooww!", Parasol continued spraying, which made the burning dissipate into a cooling feeling. I sighed in relief, "So, how are things with Wind Kicker?", Parasol smiled a bit, "Just fine. One year tomorrow", Parasol lifted her hand up to flaunt her silver wedding band that had a few yellow jewels encrusted into it, "I liked the wedding, the cake was great". Parasol giggled, "I know, Pinkie Pie is quite the baker/caterer. I think she called it the Marzipan Marscapone Meringue Madness or the 'MMMM'? I'm not entirely sure, either it took the Cakes and Pinkie about a week to make it and it wasn't cheap". Parasol finished wrapping the bandages on my legs and took my arm, "Did you have fun last night?". Parasol grinned, "Yes, I had lots of fun. Your Mom is crazy when she's drunk, she even kiss-", she shut her mouth and blushed intensely, "What did she do, Parasol?". She glanced behind her, before sighing in relief as she heard the hushed arguing continue, "N-Nothing, she just did some crazy stuff", Parasol wrapped the bandage tightly and let my hand go, "There, good as new!". I admired her work, before pulling my sleeve over it and leaving it alone, "Are you coming with us to the park, Parasol?", Parasol nodded, "Yep, I'll buy you some ice-cream for being such a brave little girl". I giggled and finished my breakfast, drinking the remaining milk that cooled my heated senses down.

Candy was casually leafing through this weird romance novel as I ate my jam toast across the table, "Why do you read that junk?", Candy didn't even hear me, she just continued to read the book with great interest. "Caaaaandy", she rolled her eyes and set the book down, "Yes, my love?", I could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't amused. I put my piece of toast down, "Nothing, I'm just wondering why you read those kind of books. I don't get it, nowadays its just some random writers that are copying off the success of 'Fifty Shades Of Braeburn' in hopes that they'll make millions. Just by writing about sex and it's weird forms, especially BDSM", Candy scoffed derisively, "Well, if you actually read Fifty Shades Of Braeburn you'd understand it was more than sex. I take it you haven't actually read it?". I folded my arms as my defeat neared, "No...", Candy lifted the book to her face in a subtle victory, "Then you don't have an argumentative leg to stand on. I read them because it is a nice little escape from the real world, just like you and your video games. It's also like a little book of tips and tricks". I shot my head up in surprise, to which Candy giggled and continued reading regardless. I shrugged it off and went back to eating my breakfast. I wonder how Rose is doing...

Parasol was watching me play my PSP over my shoulder, "Oh, so this is USG: Equestria? The game you and Mana play?", I nodded, heavily focused on the group of Necromorphs that were slowly advancing in my direction, their bloody boneblades held high. One suddenly pounced forward and grabbed my character, I began to tap the 'X' button as fast as I could, "Oh my, and you wonder why your Mom doesn't let you play this". My barrage of 'X's worked, as I shoved the Necromorph back, before decapitating it with a sideways swing of my bonesaw, "Wow... and you're not affected by this in any way?", I shook my head, taking aim and firing multiple shots of plasma from my Plasma Cutter, "You know what's funny? Her name is Rose like me". Parasol giggled, "Well, I guess that does make it more immersive. I just stick with fighter games like Canterlot Arena. Me, your Dad and Mana used to play on it all the time before he met your Mom", I saved my game and closed it, going back to the XMB, "I think Mana and Candy will be setting off now, it has been an hour and a bit".

Candy and I held hands as we began our trek to Rose's house, "So what are we getting little Rosie for her birthday?", I used my free hand to pull my phone from my pocket and show Candy the HTC Canterlot, "This phone. If Parasol, you and me pitch together, we could get Rose the phone and she could maybe talk to Crimson". Candy looked at the phone and nodded, "Sure, let's give it a shot, love. She deserves it". I squeezed Candy's hand affectionately, she giggled and walked closer beside me, "When we get to the park what do you want to do?", I shrugged, "We'll just let Rosie play around with Parasol for a bit. We can just relax in the shade". Candy smiled happily and nodded, "That sounds good to me", I lifted Candy's hand up and gave it a gentle kiss, to which Candy sighed happily, "I love you so much, Mana". My heart warmed considerably, "I love you, Candy". We reached Snow's house and knocked on the door.

Parasol and I were sat in the hallway when someone knocked at the door. Mana! I opened the door, "Rosie!", I leapt up and hugged him tightly, "Hey, Mana! Hi, Candy! Parasol's coming too!". Candy smiled warmly, "Good to know, kiddo. Have you eaten?", I nodded, "Yup, had my breakfast and some tea!". The remembrance hit me like a rock, the bandages! I looked quickly at my arms and legs, luckily they were covered. I let out a sigh of relief. Mom opened the living room door and greeted Candy and Mana, "Hello, you two. What time will you be bringing Rose back from the park?", Mana shrugged, "I dunno, I'll ring you when we do". Mom looked a bit annoyed, "Everything alright, Snow?", Candy stepped forward, regarding Mom with calculative eyes. Mom nodded, "Yeah, just... nothing, really. You guys go have fun", she waved and re-entered the living room, leaving an awkward silence as we all knew something was wrong. Mana was the one to break it, "Okay, Rose, do you have everything you need?", I pulled my jacket off the hooks and put it on, "Yep". Mana nodded, "Good, lets head out".

Parasol and Rose were frolicking in the grass, laughing happily while Mana and I were laid in the shade of a big oak tree. Mana was curling my hair up in little twirls with his finger, before letting them unfurl, "Such a nice day", he nodded, "Very nice". I laid back onto him, my back pressed against his chest and my head rested on his shoulder, "So what do you think was wrong at Snow's house?", Mana sighed dismissively, "I don't know, I don't trouble myself thinking about what that jerk is doing to make Rose's home life so... sucky. I already know he's just a needy prat who keeps trying to replace Crimson". I shut my eyes as Mana relaxed me, "I understand, hon. We won't talk about it then. Silence is golden", Mana chuckled agreeably and stroked my hair. I rested my head on his chest, his slow and deep heartbeat always relaxed me, I could already feel myself drifting off. Mana slowed down his stroking and sighed, "Do you have any good baby names?". My eyes shot open, "W-What(!)?", Mana's heartbeat picked up, he was probably shocked, "Oh, s-sorry, love. Just something that was on my mind. N-Never mind, you can go back to sleep", I shut my eyes again, letting out a sigh, "I don't really think of baby names. It makes me think we're going to have a baby... and the realisation hurts too much. But, maybe Miracle Springs?". Mana continued to stroke my hair, "Miracle Springs? It's got a bit of a ring to it. But why 'Miracle' of all names?", I shrugged lightly, "Well, if we ever do have a baby it'll be a miracle of nature. We don't have to call her Miracle, we could call her Mira (My-ra) for short. It's just a suggestion but I like it". Mana nodded, "Me too. Miracle it is. What if it's a boy?", I pondered this for a moment. I was dead set on having a girl, but a boy would be plausible, "Uh, I don't know... I've never thought of having a boy. Why don't you choose?". Mana was silent for a moment as he thought of a name, "Um, how about... wait, you've never told me your last name", this was true, we had been going out for about three years, "I'm not really fond of my last name, it makes my full name sound cliche. Kind of like a Hearth Warming's Eve character". Mana laughed lightly, "Come on, let's hear it", I sighed woefully, "Cane... my full name is Candy Cane". Mana stopped moving, "Candy Cane? But your cutie mark is a lollipop, how does that fit together?", I shrugged, not even aware of the reason myself, "I dunno, ask my parents, Miss Sweetie Cane and Mister Sugar Cane. Funnily enough my Mom's maiden name was Sweetie Pie". Mana began thinking again, "How about... Ark Cane?". Hah, wordplay, "You mean like the arcane arts?", Mana chuckled nervously, "Yeah, never mind, I knew it was stupid". I patted his chest, "I dunno, Ark Cane, sounds pretty cool. Shorthand is Ark, full is Ark-Cane: Arcane. If he's a unicorn his name is golden!", Mana brushed his hand through my hair, "Good, then it's settled. Ark Cane for a boy, Miracle Springs for a girl". I rested my head on his chest and shut my eyes, "Thanks, Mana. I love you", he kissed my head and continued to massage my hair, "I love you too, Candy".

Parasol held my arms down, "Say I'm the best!", I laughed happily and wriggled against her grip, "No way! I'm the best!". Parasol lifted my t-shirt up and blew a raspberry on my stomach, "Ahaha! No! Parasol! Aha! S-STOP!", Parasol giggled and continued, "Parasol! Okay, okay! I give up! I GIVE UP!". Parasol looked up and grinned, "Go on, say it then!", I sighed, "Okay, okay". I sat up and out of Parasol's grasp, "I'M THE BEST!", I turned around and ran for Mana, "Hey, you sneaky little girl!". Parasol leapt up and chased me, "Mana, help me!", I could hear Parasol's footfalls pounding on the grass, the artificial fear felt thrilling, "I'm gonna get you, Rose!". Mana and Candy laughed by the tree, "Come on, Rose! She's right behind you!", Parasol's hand brushed against my t-shirt, making me involuntarily scream in excitement, "Help me, Mana!". I quickly closed the distance, "Paras-agh!", I stumbled and fell over an overgrown root, collapsing into a heap and tearing my jeans and shirts sleeves. Parasol stopped suddenly to avoid tripping over me, "Oh, Rose! Are you okay?", Mana ran over and helped me to my feet, "Rose, are you okay? I thought for- w-what are these?". Mana rolled my sleeves up, revealing the bandages that covered my burnt flesh, "R-Rose? Why do you have these bandages? What happened?", I shut my eyes and looked away, "Rose. Why are you wearing bandages? Tell me, Rose!". My heart pounded in fear, "I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to... it was an accident!", Parasol knelt down and held me, "Mana, calm down. Rose just got into an accident". Mana took hold of Parasol's arm, before rolling her sleeves up, revealing her bandages, "You too? What on Earth happened?", Parasol unrolled her bandages, unveiling her blistered flesh. Mana coughed and looked away, "P-Parasol! How did that happen?", I looked at her and shook my head, "Don't tell him! I-It was my fault!". Mana looked up at me and held my shoulders, "Rose, you have to tell me what happened. I need to know for your safety".

I shoved the door open to Snow Sweet's house, rage burning in my chest, "Snow! I want a word with you!", Rose was running behind me, "Mana, don't! It was my fault, don't yell at Mom!". Snow came out of the living room, looking a bit surprised, "Mana, why are you yelling?", I took Rose's arm and pointed to the stained bandages, "Did you know about this? A first-degree burn on your daughter, and you don't take her to a damn doctor!?". Snow looked down, "Don't bloody try to sob on me, Snow! Look me in the eyes and tell me what the hell you and Frost were doing that was so bucking important that you'd neglect your daughter's welfare!", Frost came out of the living room looking furious, "Hey, knock it off yelling at my girlfriend! The hell is the matter with you?". I clenched my fists, "Shut up, Frost! This isn't to do with you", Frost squared up to me, "If you're screaming and hollering at my girlfriend, then it's everything to do with me! Don't think that since she kicked that good-for-nothing loser best friend of yours to the curb that you have the right to storm in here and rip into her!". Snow stepped forward, "Now, Frost, don't speak about Crimson with Rose-", Frost shrugged her off, "And another thing, I saw that Father's Day card Rose made for you. You may think you can call yourself her father, but you're not the one busting your hump to provide her, thats me, pal! I had to because Crimson, the great and spectacular dad he is, left Rose. He is nothing but a pathetic, cowardly, son of a-", I punched Frost in the stomach, which made him cough and double-over. Snow gasped and went to his side, "Frost, are you okay?", I didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse, Snow glared up at me, "Thats it, Mana. I am sick of you defecting my daughter, now get out and don't even think about going near Rose again". Rose stepped forward, "Mom, no! Mana is my dad-", Snow scowled, "No he is not, Rose! Now go to your room, I'll speak to you in a moment". Rose sobbed and ran upstairs, "Snow, you're mad at me, not her! Don't take it out on her!", Snow turned on me again and stood up, "I told you to get out, now! You're nothing but a burden and you're just poisonous towards Frost and I", she lowered her voice and began pushing me out of the door, "Just go, don't make contact with Rose or else they'll be trouble". I couldn't push her back, "Snow, you can't just shove me out of her life! She needs me!", Snow shoved me out of the door, "No child needs someone as venomous as you". She slammed the door, leaving me outside.


	6. Chapter 6: Repercussions

**I rolled over again, this time turning to face the wall. After all of this I just wanted to curl up and disappear. Mana ****_punched _****him, in his stomach! Now, Mana was banned from being here, meaning that Frost would keep trying to be my dad. I sighed, rolling over to face the door, "I wish Mana was here". I tightened my grip on my blanket and curled up even tighter, maybe doing so would keep me from what was going to happen next. Who would be the first one to yell at me? Frost? Mom? I don't know. All I know is that I ****_hate _********being yelled at. Maybe I wouldn't even have a birthday anymore, maybe stupid Frost would ban Parasol and Candy too! I won't have it! I stood up and gripped the door handle, but then stopped. What would I say? What difference would it make? Would they even listen? They'd probably just yell and scream in my face. I let go of the door handle and let my arm drop to my side. Mana can't see me anymore. I can't see Mana anymore. Stupid, stupid Frost! I spun around and punched my wooden headboard, caving it in and cutting my arm in the process. My burnt and blistered arm! I recoiled and grabbed my arm, the pain so powerful it felt like it was burning! My eyes began to water, not out of sadness but from shock, "Ow... ow!". I took the now-tattered bandages off and inspected the damage, then turned away and coughed. There was a relatively large cut down the middle of the blister that was weeping a weird, see-through sticky fluid, as well as a bit of blood. I reached for the door, but stopped. I can't go downstairs now, Mana just left! What do I do? I opened the door slowly and looked around... nothing. I silently crept across the top of the stairs, I could hear Frost and Mom talking about something in harsh tones. I pushed open the bathroom door, before shutting and locking it behind me. Bandages. That's what Parasol used. I checked the small medicine cabinet, nothing but vitamins, toothpaste, mouthwash and Frost's deodorants that smelled suspiciously like perfume. I shut the cabinet, accidentally making a bang and a large rattle. I held my breath and stood stock still... the bickering downstairs ceased. "Rose? What are you doing up there?", Mom called from downstairs, "N-Nothing, Mom!". I heard quick footsteps, I quickly rolled my sleeves down, covering the wound. The fabric scraped against the cut, making pain shoot up my arm, "Agh! Ow!". My head started to feel fuzzy and my arm was aching. Mom knocked on the bathroom door, "Rose, I heard a loud noise. Open the door", I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped back, allowing Mom to enter. Mom stood in the doorway, her arms folded and her expression angry, "What are you doing, Rose?", I began shivering in fear, "N-Nothing, Mom, I was just looking for something! Honest!". The pain started to stop, now it just tingled, "Fine, whatever. Since I'm up here, I need to have a word with you about Mana and what you've been saying to him". My fear began to intensify to the point were my head began to hurt... at least I think it was fear, "I didn't say anything, Mom! Mana just doesn't like Frost!", Mom shook her head, "There's a reason, Rose. You must be saying something to make Mana hate him. Mana has barely seen Frost for goodness sake! The only thing he has on him is that me and him have sex frequ- ah, bounce on the bed frequently!". What's sex? "Mom, what's-", Mom growled, "Forget about that!", I flinched as she yelled, "S-Sorry, Mom". Mom went to the top of the stairs, "Frost! Come up here!", no! "No! Not Frost!", Mom**

**looked at me quizzically, "What did you say?". I stepped back, my head was really hurting, almost as if it was a migraine, "I-I'm sorry, Mom! I-I take it back!". Mom stormed into the bathroom, "Don't you ever raise your voice to me, young lady! Your behaviour is getting worse and worse, and now I'm taking action!", Mom grabbed my wounded arm. I felt a massive wave of pain, before turning completely numb. My vision went blurry, dark... black...**

**Rose collapsed onto the bathroom floor, probably throwing a tantrum, "Get up, Rose! You're not a baby anymore!". No reply, she just laid there, completely still. I pulled her arm, "Rose! Get up!", she turned over and laid in an awkward position, like a ragdoll in my hands. Oh no. "R-Rose? Rose!?", I knelt down and rolled her onto her back, "Rose, s-sweetie, answer me!". Rose remained lifeless, "Frost! Help me!", Frost ran upstairs and into the bathroom, "Why are you yell- Oh my...". Frost stood there, completely dumbfounded, "I-Is she dead?", I pressed a hand on her chest, "No, you idiot! Get me my phone!". Frost ran downstairs, "Rose, please! Wake up!". I lifted her up and sat her on my knees, "Rose! Look at me!", I turned her head to face me, but she was just completely limp, "Oh Celestia, help me!". I placed two fingers below her ear, hopefully on her pulse. I felt a soft pulsing, it was weak and slow. Tears began to fall, "Rose, please, I'm sorry!", Rose started losing colour, her once red face was now becoming pale and white as a sheet. I held my hand over her mouth, only feeling a slightly cool exhalation. Frost finally came running upstairs, holding my phone. I took it from it and dialled the number.**

******I stormed through Ponyville, absolutely livid. Who the hell is she to tell me when I can and can't see Rose? The guy was asking for it, getting up in my face like that. He had that coming for a long time. Frost, what a jerk. I reached Twilight's library, maybe if I read a book or something that'd calm me down. I pushed open the door, a little too hard, and entered the library, "Twilight!". Twilight turned around from her desk in the corner, looking a little startled, "Mana! What's with the shouting?". Damn. I exhaled and shut the door, "Sorry, Twi. It's been a rough day", Twilight put the quill she was using into the ink pot and looked at her pet, Owlowiscious, "Could you go get us some tea?". The owl made a simple "Who" before flying off into what I think was the kitchen. Twilight stood up and gestured to the couch in the corner of the library, "What's wrong, Mana?", I went and sat down on the couch, Twilight followed and sat down beside me, resting her head on her hand while leaning on her side, "I... I punched Frost". Twilight scoffed, "About time someone did. Oh, sorry, so you're feeling remorseful?", I shook my head, "Not at all. At least not about Frost. Snow banned me from going there, as well as banning me from seeing Rose". Twilight sighed sadly, "Ah, I see. Poor Rosie, she's such a nice girl. Why don't you try and talk to Snow or at least fake an apology to Frost?", Owlowiscious flew**

**back into the living area, holding a custom made tea-cosy that had Twilight's cutie mark on it. Twilight took the tea-cosy which held the teapot, "I hope you like it sweet", she levitated two teacups from the kitchen and poured us some tea. I took the teacup and took a gentle sip, "Thanks, Twi. You're a good friend", Twilight smiled warmly, "No problem, Mana. So anyway, why don't you negotiate with Snow? She can't just cut you from Rose's life like that". I shrugged, "I don't know, Twi. It's complicated, not to mention inconvenient. Rose burnt herself today with boiling water, Parasol burnt herself helping here. So now Rose is blistered and hurt and I can't keep an eye on her", Twilight looked a little shocked, "Boiling water? Wouldn't she go into shock at her age?". I set my teacup on my lap, "I-I don't know, to be honest I'd rather not think about it. The thought of Rose to be in such a critical condition just-", my phone began to vibrate in my pocket, "Oh, sorry about this Twi". I checked the caller ID, "Snow!?", Twilight looked as confused as I was. I swiped the answer tab and lifted the phone to my ear, "What do you want?", Snow was sobbing down the line, as if in panic, "Mana! Please you've got to help me! Rose has passed out and her pulse is dropping and she's cold and I don't know what to do!". I stood up quickly, my hot tea spilling onto my legs, "W-What!?", Snow's sobbing became more intense, "Mana, please help me!". Twilight looked confused and slightly shocked, "What's going on?", Snow tried to keep talking but she was sobbing too much, "M-Mana, I-I-I... Mana...". I began running out of the door, "J-Just hold on, Snow. I'm coming!".**

******I burst through the door and ran upstairs, passing Frost who was just standing idly in the corner. I entered the bathroom to find Snow cradling Rose, who was completely unconscious and pale. I knelt down beside her and checked her pulse, "Snow, what the hell happened?", Snow was shaking heavily, "I-I-I don't know... I just... grabbed her arm and she-", I glared at her in disgust, "You grabbed her arm!? The arm she burnt this morning? What the hell is wrong with you!?". I took Rose from Snow and unrolled her sleeve, her arm was cut open, weeping a transparent ooze along with blood. The smell was metallic. Snow's eyes widened in horror, a second later she turned her head and wretched, "Oh... my...". I took my phone out and dialled 999, "I can't believe you, Snow... I... you know what, just leave this to me... you're horrible!", Snow started sobbing again, "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry...". Rose's pulse started to slow, "Just hang on a bit longer, Rosie...", the line picked up, "Good afternoon, this is the Ponyville-", I ignored the greeting, "Get me an ambulance, now!"**


	7. Chapter 7: The Edge

The EKG beside Rose's bed beeped once per second, it felt like it was getting slower. I took hold of Rose's hand, "Happy Birthday, sweetie", it had been a week since Rose's went into a coma due to shock, and I had felt hollow ever since. Mana entered the room, his eyes heavy and his expression stony. He was holding a small box-shaped gift, that had a little red ribbon, as well as a small, white plastic bag. I looked up at him and forced a weak smile, Mana nodded, "Morning". It was 5am, Mana and I had been at Rose's bedside almost constantly, only leaving for a few hours to attempt sleep, only to stay awake and remained worried sick. Mana sat next to me and sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said... last week, I just... I was just scared", Mana reached over and ran his finger down Rose's face, "Rose means the world to me and blaming someone else seemed like a better solution to my worries". Mana put the gift onto Rose's bedside table, "I got you what you wanted, kiddo. The HTC Canterlot, preloaded with everything you wanted... like your dad's phone number", Mana lifted the bag and put it on my knees, "I got you some breakfast, I don't think I've seen you eat in days". I opened the bag to find a thermos and a ziplock bag that contained a neatly made raisin bagel, "Thanks, Mana. That was very considerate", I was starving, but I had ignored it to watch over Rose. Mana nodded and leaned back in his chair, "I just wish she'd wake up. I miss her voice and her upbeat attitude, it brightened my day". I held his hand to comfort him, it must've confused him as he jumped a bit and looked at me funny, but he sighed and let me do so, "I miss her too, Mana. She'll be okay, you and I both know how much of a fighter she is". I yawned in exhaustion, subconsciously resting my head on Mana's shoulder. It took me a few seconds to realise what I did. I sat up fully, "Oh, sorry. Just tired...", Mana shrugged passively, "I don't mind, sleep if you want". I rested my head on his shoulder again, feeling much more relaxed than before. Mana put his arm around me and hugged me softly, I returned it and hugged him firmly, "Thanks, Mana. I'm glad you've forgiven me". Mana nodded and rested his head ontop of mine, he felt warm and soft. "Mana?", he shuffled a bit, "Yeah, Snow?". I sighed heavily, "I'm really, really sorry about this feud we've been in the past few years... over Crimson, Rose and Frost. It's nothing personal, it's just...", I tried to tell him the truth but my pride got in the way, "It's okay, Snow. You don't have to apologise, it was both of us who were arguing". I sighed in relief, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders, "Thank you for your understanding, Mana. You're a good friend to have. We are friends, right?", Mana laughed lightly and squeezed me playfully, "Yeah, Snow. We're friends". Mana reached over and held Rose's hand gently, "You...", Mana turned his head to face me, "You'd... make a great dad, Mana", Mana smiled a bit, "Thank you, Snow". Mana stood up fully and hugged Rose, before sitting back down and letting me rest on him again. Mana hugged me tightly and shut his eyes, no doubt he was exhausted too. I think this was the only time I could actually sleep without feeling like I was abandoning Rose. Only after a few minutes, Mana began breathing a bit heavily, it made me giggle a bit whenever his exhalations brushed against my hair. I shut my eyes and began sleeping, safely in Mana's arms as well as near Rose. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?".

I woke up to an irritating sight. Frost. He was stood in the doorway, looking disgusted, "What?". Frost scoffed and threw his head back, "What? You ask what? Isn't it obvious? You're doing it right now!", he pointed directly at Snow and I, "What, Frost? Wait, are you seriously acting this way because I'm letting your girlfriend, the panic-stricken mother of this child, rest on me?". Frost tutted and shook his head, dear Celestia I could've punched him again, "Yeah, resting on you, sure. She's my girlfriend, pal. So back off", I stepped forward, "Back off? Back off? Or else what, Frost? What're you gonna do? Cos I haven't seen you doing much this past week. Where have you been when Snow has been in Rose's room from 5am in the morning to 2am the next day? I sure as hell haven't seen you! It wouldn't kill you to at least spend an hour with the little girl who you wanted to be your daughter, for Celestia's sake!". Frost growled, clearly stumped, "Don't touch my girlfriend", Snow remained silent, "I did not touch your girlfriend, I was comforting her because her boyfriend is such a worthless waste of space that he can't even pretend to care for her". Snow still remained silent, by now she would've interjected. Frost looked over my shoulder and at Snow, "What've you got to say about this?", I stepped aside and blocked his view, "Hey, tough guy, you're angry at me. Leave her alone". Frost glared at me with contempt, "Fine, you have her. I don't need her anyway. I'm out", Frost left the room, storming down the hallway while making an abusive gesture with his fingers... until he was stopped by the security guard who gave him a scolding. I went back to sit down with Snow, I raised my arm to let her sleep again but she looked torn, "I better go talk to him", she stood up quickly but I grabbed her arm, "Snow, don't waste your time on him, he's worthless. You'll find someone else". Snow looked from me, to Frost, "I guess you're right... he was a bit of a...", Snow stopped and looked at Rose, "Can't really swear in the presence of a child, can I?". Snow sat back down and rested on me again, "This time, actually sleep, Snow. You're gonna end up ill otherwise", she nodded and shut her eyes, "I will".


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Timing

Dinky jumped up onto the soft leather cabin seat and giggled excitedly, her light velvet dress crumpling, "Oh! I'm so excited! I'll finally meet my little sister!". Ditzy giggled and sat down next to her, "It'll be a long train ride, Muffin. Don't get yourself too riled up", I sat on the opposite cabin seat, "I'm a little nervous, love. What if she's taken to Snow's new boyfriend? What if Mana changed his mind about adopting Rose? What if she doesn't even want to see me? What if-", Ditzy took hold of my hand, "Crimson, calm down. Of course Rose will want to see you, you're her daddy. If Mana is the man you say he is then he would've stuck to his promise. Now calm your pretty little head". I nodded and chuckled, still a little nervous, "I know, Ditzy. It's just been so long since I've seen her, she was just a little baby". The train door hissed as it shut, "Yay! We're off!", Dinky looked out of the window, "Thank goodness! Canterlot gets boring after a while. All the stuck up business people and the expensive food that doesn't even taste that good. I can't wait to have one of Applejack's sweet apple fritters". I checked my phone impulsively, I always did when I was nervous, "Oh, Ditzy... I'm really nervous", Ditzy sighed and held my hands, "Look at me, my love", I looked up and gazed into her yellow-golden eyes, they always made me melt inside, "Rose will want to see you, she is your daughter. She'll be just as excited as Dinky was when you became her daddy, isn't that right, Muffin?". Dinky broke away from her window gazing, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Rose will definitely want to see you!", Ditzy and I giggled at her, "And, she will hopefully be excited to find out about us". I smiled in recollection and stroked the wedding band that signified our unity, "Six months next week, my love", Ditzy nodded and kissed my hand, "You took your time dragging your feet, I was ready for marriage by the second week of our relationship". I laughed a bit, "I'm sorry, love. I got nervous, very nervous. I think I missed lunch on the day I asked you", Ditzy rolled her eyes playfully and played with my wedding band, it was dotted with a single golden-yellow jewel and a light inscription that read: "Ditzy, my love x", it stretched all around the silver band in a flourishy writing, "So how are you liking your new last name?". Ditzy giggled, "Ditzy Dream? It's actually quite endearing. I know Dinky likes hers, don't you, Muffin?", Dinky nodded, "Uh huh, Dinky Dream is cool!". Dinky lifted the golden chain necklace that Ditzy and I bought her when we married, "Just as cool as my ring necklace!", hanging from the necklace was a silver ring that had another flourishy inscription that read: "Our child, Dinky. Love, Mama and Crimson x". Her necklace was shiny and well-kept, it almost looked better than when we bought it, "You take good care of that, sweetie. I'm impressed!", Dinky smiled proudly and let it hang above her dress, "It's the best!". The train finally left Canterlot and began to cover the huge spread between Ponyville and Canterlot. "So, Ditzy. Who do you think you'll go visit first?", Ditzy shrugged, "I didn't really have a lot of friends. Well, in fact I had no friends. Just my little girl", Dinky looked at Ditzy and hugged her tightly, "You'll always be my bestfriend, Mama". Ditzy smiled and cuddled with Dinky, "But it's alright, Dinky and you are the only people I need. I think I'll just stick with you for the time being, let Dinky go visit her old schoolfriends", I checked my phone again, no messages or anything. I let out a sigh, "What's wrong, Daddy?", I looked up to face Dinky, "Oh, nothing, sweetie". Why hasn't Mana texted me back yet?

Rose's bed seemed to shift under my arms. I bolted up, expecting to see a lively Rose... but was disappointed when I just saw that it was Snow who turned in her sleep. I exhaled sadly, "One week, one day", I covered my eyes with my palms and sobbed quietly. For a shock coma it was taking too long for her to wake up. She should've woke up on the third or fourth day maximum. The thought of losing Rose killed me inside, it was a good thing Crimson wasn't here to see this. Maybe if he was here in the first place Rose wouldn't of been burnt. I can't blame him for leaving, Snow stepped on his heart so coldly it almost made me leave Ponyville. But, at least Snow felt remorseful and apologised. I picked my phone up to check the time. Huh, I had a message. I tapped the letter icon and checked the- Crimson!? I hastily opened the message, "Hey, Mana! Loooong time no see! I'm happy to say I'm coming to Ponyville for a week or so to visit my little girl! I've already boarded the train (Oh no...) and I'm on my way! Unfortunately, I won't be there till early tomorrow morning. Still, tell Rosie that Dad's coming to see his special little girl that he has missed SO much!". My hand shook, Crimson was on his way... while Rose was comatose!? I put my phone down and thought. What are we gonna do? Crimson can't see Rose like this! Why the hell now of all times!? I stood up and left Rose's room, before slumping against the door until I was sat down, "It's hopeless".

Darkness... nothing but a black nothing. I should've been scary but it wasn't. It was dying I was scared of. The thought of leaving everyone behind... Mom, Candy, Parasol... Mana. It was leaving Mana that scared me the most. I had finally got a dad, and no sooner I go into shock, something I still didn't understand, I had only heard the nurse say it while in my room. It felt strange hearing and not seeing, almost as if I was blind, but paralysed too. I wanna wake up. I don't wanna be in the darkness, I wanna be with Mana and Mom and Candy and Parasol. Not alone, not without my family.

My eyelids slowly and reluctantly parted, letting in the dull light of the hospital. My face was pressed against the soft bed, making me all the more reluctant to get up. I placed my arms on the bed and pushed myself outwards, allowing me to look around. Mana was gone. I yawned and sat up fully on the plastic chair, checking the time as I did so: 1:23pm. Ugh, asleep for 8 hours didn't make me feel as good as I had hoped. I sighed and held Rose's hand, "Oh, Rosie. Please wake up, I miss you". Of course, there was no response. I wish Mana was here to hold me. No wonder Candy is so infatuated, he is such a sweetheart. He even stood up for me. Just like Crimson would've. Why did I let him go? Why did I have to be so stupid? Rose lost a father, and I lost a life partner... all because of me.

Crimson and Dinky were both completely wiped out, sleeping soundly side by side on the opposite booth. I smiled happily, it'd probably be better if I let them both sleep, they were up all night, Dinky with excitement and Crimson with nerves. Poor dear, even though I thought his nervousness was unneccessary, he didn't know what to do with himself. All of those silly scenarios he concocted in his head, thinking that Rose wouldn't even want anything to do with him, thinking that she would've preferred Snow's boyfriend to him. He was a wreck. I was just thankful that I could calm him down. Crimson shuffled in his sleep, his head hanging down for a few seconds, before the weight of it caused him to fall forward and bonk his head on the table, "Ow...". He must've woken up, "You okay, my love?", Crimson looked up, his eyes half-lidded and doe-like, "Yeah... where's- oh", Crimson looked to his side and looked at Dinky, before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a cuddle. Dinky shuffled a bit, before sighing and cuddling up against Crimson, wrapping her arms around his chest, "You two are adorable when you fall asleep". Crimson nodded and sat up, "I love her, she's my special little girl". I watched as Crimson pressed himself against the window side, letting Dinky rest on his chest, "Care to join us, love?", I smiled and shook my head, "There isn't enough room, hon. I don't wanna ruin the nice little corner you two have. I'm not tired anyway, you go back to sleep, hon. You've got a big day tomorrow". Crimson yawned and nodded, "Okay, then. Good night, Ditzy, I love you", I held his hand and smiled, "I love you too, sleep well". Crimson shut his eyes, falling asleep again after a few minutes. I rested my head on my hand and looked out of the window, the moon just looming on the mountaintop. If truth be told, I was nervous too. Rose is my stepdaughter now, would she even like me? What about my esotropia? Well, she has esotropia, maybe she'd feel safe knowing that I understand any hardships she may come across because of it. I can't wait to meet her though, I always dreamed of having another daughter, but if I told Crimson, he'd probably think he's not providing for me well enough, when he most certainly is. I crossed my arms on the table and yawned, feeling more tired than I initially thought. I felt a hand on my hair, it was Crimson. He gently stroked my hair, "Thank you, sweetie", Crimson chuckled lightly, "Don't mention it, hon. Sleep well".


End file.
